Accurate Meaning of Words
by Ciissi
Summary: -AlbelFayt- There is two ways to use dictionary. The first one is how everybody uses it: To search for the meaning of the words not understood. The second one is the way how Albel Nox uses it: To find new ways to abuse others around him.


**Author** Ciissi

**Fandom:** Star Ocean 3: Till the End of Time

**Pairing** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod

**Rating:** PG-13 (language)

**Disclaimer** SO3: TtEoT is owned by SquareEnix.

**Notes:** This scenario happens sometime during the game. Any time the party has access to the Diplo.

**Accurate Meaning of Words**

_**Familiarize with sth (acquaint with sth)**__ to get or give somebody a thorough knowledge of something._

Fayt was not entirely sure whether it had been bad move or not to acquaint Albel with dictionaries. It was a good thing that Albel's vocabulary has enlarged and there was clear variation with words that red-eyed swordsman used nowadays. But it was _definitely_ not good thing that most of those words were synonyms for either fool or maggot.

_**Fool:**_ noun _**1)**__ (derogatory) a person who acts in a stupid or foolish way; a person lacking good sense or judgment __**2)**__ (formerly) a man employed by king, noble, etc to amuse others with jokes and tricks; a jester. __**Synonyms:**__ ass, birdbrain, blockhead, bonehead, boob, bore, buffoon, butt, chump, clod, clown, cretin, dimwit, dolt, donkey, dope, dork, dumb ox, dunce, dunderhead, dupe, easy mark, fair game, fall guy, fathead, goat, gomeral, gomeril, goose, halfwit, idiot, ignoramus, illiterate, imbecile, innocent, jackass, jerk, lamebrain, laughing stock, lightweight, loon, lunkhead, meathead, moron, nerd, nincompoop, ninny, nitwit, numskull, oaf, omadawn, ownshook, pushover, sap, schlemiel, silly, simpleton, stooge, sucker, turkey, twerp, twit, victim_

_**Maggot: **_noun_ a creature like a small short worm (caller a larva or grub). Maggots are the young of flies or certain other insects. __**Synonyms:**__ (when meaning 'lout') bastard, boor, bounder, cad, clown, creep, cur, curl, dog, heel, knave, louse, lout, rake, rascal, rat, rogue, rotter, rounder, scoundrel, sleazeball, slimebucket, stinker, worm; (when meaning 'bad person') bad egg, bad news, bastard, black sheep, blackguard, caitiff, cheat, creep, crook, dastard, good-for-nothing, heel, imp, incorrigible, knave, lowlife, mischief-maker, miscreant, ne'er-do-well, prick, rascal, reprobate, rogue, scalawag, scamp, scoundrel, sleazeball, slime bucket, thief, vagabond, villain, wretch_

Needless to say that this new amusement of Albel's did not make him any more popular among the crew than he already was. Cliff was more than irritated beyond comprehension mainly because most of the time he had no idea what the words Albel used meant. This forced Cliff to read dictionaries too.

Fayt reasoned with the others that Albel's new hobby was less disturbing than his other past activities. Maria admitted that she rather saw Albel reading dictionaries than poking around the Dilpo. Cliff agreed that rather observed Albel's reading than was Elicoorian's test subject whether or not the blade of Crimson Scourge needed some sharpening. Sophia and Nel declared that they preferred Albel studying dictionaries because it reduced the time he was badmouthing them. Adray laughed it all off and affirmed that it was good that youngster had educational hobbies. Roger and Peppita wanted to know _what_ these dictionaries were. Mirage wanted to know from _where_ Albel had acquired those dictionaries.

Mirage pointed out that only dictionaries in the Diplo were Fayt's…

At that point Fayt decided to conclude the meeting and disappeared like he had dissolved in to a thin air. Still… He was kind of glad that no one had realized to ask what other words than those of scorn Albel checked from the dictionaries. Fayt did not know if he could have maintained a stern face and told them that he had no idea…

… which would possibly turn out to be the biggest lie Fayt would have been forced to tell in long, long time.

**ooooo**

_**Lover:**_ noun_** 1)**__(**a**__) a partner in a sexual relationship outside the marriage, (__**b**__)** lovers**__ two people who are in love or having a sexual relationship but not married to each other __**2)**__ (often in compounds) a person who likes or enjoys something specified. __**Synonyms:**__ admirer, angel, armpiece, baby, beau, beloved, boyfriend, companion, courter, darling, dear, dear one, dearest, dearie, escort, favorite, fair-haired boy, fiancé, fiancée, flame, friend, gentleman friend, girlfriend, heart's desire, heartthrob, honey, honey bun, honeybunch, idolizer, inamorata, inamorato, infatuate, jewel, Juliet, lamb, love, loved, loved one, loveling, main man, main squeeze, mama, master, mistress, old lady, old man, papa, paramour, partner, pearl, pet, petitioner, precious, princess, Romeo, significant other, solicitor, spoiled child, squeeze, steady, sugar, sugar daddy, suitor, suppliant, swain, sweetheart, sweetie, sweetie-pie, treasure, truelove, valentine, wooer_

Albel laid the dictionary he had been reading to his knees and frowned. He did not entirely get what the book was saying but he reasoned with himself that evidences were supporting his theory that he was Fayt's lover: 1) (a) They had sexual relationship but they were not married. 2) Albel liked and enjoyed something specified: Fayt Leingod. Synonyms: Fayt had wings so Fayt was angel. Fayt was boy and Albel's friend to that made Fayt Albel's boyfriend. Fayt was Albel's companion and partner on the battle field. Fayt was Albel's favorite opponent and lightened the flames inside Albel. Fayt was not girl or Juliet or lamb or princess which a little bit troubled Albel but did not stop his reasoning. And if someone would have called Fayt 'Romeo', Albel would have laughed his ass off because Fayt was Fayt, not Romeo. Fayt was spoiled child (oh yes he _was_) and Albel intended to treasure him forever. Albel valiantly ignored the fact that he did not like sweets but coffee. When he pondered the problem of sweets (there _were_ quite many of those words…) he remembered that Fayt liked sweets and coffee with sugar.

So all in all there were more points on 'lover'-side than 'not lover'-side. That fact made Albel quite pleased for the situation. He also ignored the fact that he _was_ bending the words so they suited to his taste. But, as he mused to himself inside the small bed room in the Diplo, bending the words was part of the game too.

When Fayt had offered dictionaries for Albel as a 'good reference material' for the first time, he had been irritated. He had wondered if Fayt thought that he was stupid or something. But that was not the case as it soon appeared. Fayt just wanted to keep him from dying boredom (and stopping him from tormenting others). Albel had realized somewhere along the path they traveled that Fayt in reality liked simple things. Fayt liked the heat of the battle which prevented him to think too complicated things, from worrying what tomorrow would bring. Fayt liked the peace and quiet moments in the morning before the hustle and bustle started and in the evening before going to sleep.

Albel's ears picked up familiar sounding steps even through the humming of the machinery and motors of the Diplo. He took the dictionary from his knees and placed it back to the bookshelf. Momentarily his hand swept over several cherished backs of the books that the owner of the room kept in high value before he took a place beside the doorframe.

Albel thought what he had earlier read from the dictionary.

_**French kiss:**_ noun_ a kiss during which one partner's tongue is put into the other's mouth. __**Synonyms:**__ deep kiss, soul kiss, tongue_

A devious smirk graced Albel's lips. Fayt had said that it was good to put knowledge gained from the dictionary (Fayt had said 'education') into practical use. So Albel might as well try this out.

Fayt never had time to realize what jumped on him when he entered his bedroom.

**Author's Note:** The definitions for the words are taken from _Oxford Advanced Learner's Dictionary_ while synonyms are from _Thesaurus(dot)com_.


End file.
